Suyo
by Ninor-san
Summary: Horitsuba. Ella me ama, lo sé pero...sólo te quiero a tí. SyaoxXiao


**Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle/Horitsuba Gakuen pertenecen a las reinas del manga, CLAMP**

**

* * *

**

**Suyo**

Corría sintiendo como su corazón le apretaba apresurado. Volando lo más rápido posible para un humano sabiéndose desfallecer con cada paso enfermizo y la sensación de pérdida que en un futuro muy cercano le aguardaba

_Oh, esto está mal. Dios mío, dios mío…_

Subió las escaleras de par en par, resintiendo del sabor a cerezos en su garganta, limpiándose frenético sin parar aún. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que solucionarlo o todo estaría acabado. Su propia alma se quebraría en millones de partículas si llegaba a pasar.

Por favor que le creyese…que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Abrió con candente brusquedad la puerta del cuarto. Encontrando la oscuridad sempiterno dándole la bienvenida, toques de luna violando su espacio y mostrándole a la vez un par de cristales castaños en frío desprecio.

Desprecio y profunda ira. Sintió que su piel se estremecía cual hoja al contacto de la lluvia remitiendo el mensaje. Lo había lastimado, era obvio, la escena tan bien contemplada en otros momentos similares.

Momentos que prometió jamás se repetirían.

_Mierda._

-¿Dormirás aquí? –le dijo la persona a quién esas brillantes pupilas pertenecían –en el ala femenina hay más espacio.

Bajó la cabeza prensando impotente los puños. Claro que lo había visto todo y que no le gustó ni un punto lo presenciado. Y a él tampoco le agradó recibirlo…no lo había planeado.

-Yo… –empezó torpe– no quería…lo que viste…

Y el otro frunció el ceño acercándosele lo suficiente para causar un fuerte nudo en su estómago. Furia, deliciosa furia en el susurró que llegó a su oído quién sabe si sensual o vengativo –No, por supuesto…vamos _hermano, _no soy idiota. No hoy.

Su gemelo cerró la puerta de un movimiento, enfrentándole.

-No quería… ¡Yo no lo hice! Fue ella y no pude reaccionar… –la socarrona risa le indicó que su excusa era considerada como perorata, y ese algo en su pecho se acrecentó lastimando. Una delicada fuente surgiendo en sus párpados en lucha por salir –¡Es cierto! Yo no quería…

-Basta. –le interrumpió, increíblemente, su gemelo– a otro con eso. Duerme aquí si quieres, iré donde Watanuki.

Y lo siguiente quizá no fue necesario o si. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, el precipitarse hacia delante envolviendo la cintura del otro en sus brazos descansando en su espalda. El saber las tibias gotas cristalinas deslizarse mientras suplicaba bastante patético.

-No te vayas. –mordió su labio inferior– Sakura no me importa…tú eres…por favor. No te vayas… –balbuceó casi sollozando, más patético ahora– ¡No quería lastimarte! ¡Lo siento!

El silencio le contestó un supuesto…

_No te creo._

-¿Yo soy qué?

Se ciñó lo suficiente para desear no apartarse, no soltarlo aún si sus sentimientos no lo soportaran –Eres lo más importante para mí. Lo siento tanto.

Syaoran supo que su agarre era roto. Aquel chico tomó su mentón suavemente como si fuera del más caro cristal. Supo que el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas eran borradas y atraídas hasta el rostro ajeno.

El rubor por el llanto se intensificó por el cuidadoso beso que le llegó, dulce sobre la amargura entre las manos que tomaron su cintura o el cuello que él mismo rodeó en complicidad. Soltó un gemido cuando su otro profundizó pidiendo el permiso para entrar, rápidamente concedido. Gimió sonrojándose más, rezando porque no se terminara.

_Porque esto sea para siempre._

–Te amo– susurró Syaoron en una corta separación –Exageré, perdóname.

Sonrió capturándolo él esta vez. Mientras las tersas manos de su hermano tiraban ansiosas de la chaqueta escolar desasiéndose de ella, y los adictivos labios marcaban su cuello provocándole un jadeo alentador. Y la estúpida sonrisa boba de siempre.

_Para él, para él no es estúpida…_

No importaba cuánto Sakura lo amara, por muy amiga suya que fuera. Aquel deseo que leía también en la mirada castaña de su _hermano_, aquel deseo y el puro anhelo latiendo sonoramente decían que tomaba la decisión correcta en preferirlo_._

Tomaba la decisión correcta…en ser suyo.

Y al pensar en lo que vendría era poco lo que se acordaba de la chica de ojos verdes. La mente embriagada entre ámbar y rojo., entre la piel bronceada degustando la suya.

Si, era la decisión correcta.

* * *

**N/A. Sí, es raro. ¡Y el segundo SyaoxXiao en español! *el primero fue de Kmiya, cuyos fics de Drake&Josh son excelentes* xD. Esta pairing siempre me ha encantado y es un placer poder por fin publicar algo de estos dos juntos: ambientado en Horitsuba Gakuen e insipirado por el fic 'To love my darkness', traducido por Nakokun (es yaoi aunque es de ¿los padrinos mágicos? .). R&R ok?. **


End file.
